My Hero
My Hero'is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill ''given to Miklos Lipton by Alan Nazarian. Plot Miklos arrives at Alan's apartment. Alan is a bit frustrated: *'Alan: MIKLOS! * Miklos: Yes? * Alan: Miklos, when we last time hanged together.. y'know, with my treacherous dealers? * Miklos: Yes, it wasn't very long ago. * Alan: Yeah, well, when we headed to the train station.. y'know, to have a talk with my treacherous dealers? * Miklos: Yes, Alan. I remember everything. Get to the point. * Alan: Well, when we headed to the station, did we took my car? * Miklos: Your car? * Alan: Yes, my Entity FX, did we used it to transport ourselves to the station of trains? * Miklos: I - I don't know. We came back on a motorcycle. * Alan: Shit. Well, the point is, my car is not in the garage anymore and is nowhere to be found. I guess it's stolen then. * Miklos: *Mockingly* By the Triads, I assume? * Alan: Possibly. * Miklos: Well, you're gonna have to give me more proof before you make me kill them all for a revenge. * Alan: *Alan's phone rings* Sorry, I've got to pick this one up. *Picks up the phone* Speak ... Oh, yeah? ... You sure? ... Same plates... OK, good work. *Hangs up* Ha. The car is found. Just when we were talking about it. * Miklos: Where is it? * Alan: At El Burro Heights. * Miklos: I suppouse you want me to go get it back? * Alan: If you would do that, I'd be most thankful. * Miklos: I'm the company's problem solver after all. *Leaves* * Alan: Motherfuckers took my car... Miklos goes to the house in El Burro Heights where Alan's car is supposed to be. It is guarded by Marabunta Grande, but so what? Miklos takes down them all in order to proceed. Miklos hears ruckus from to the basement and goes to investigate. He unlocks the door and finds a young, ragged woman: *'Woman': Oh thank God! I knew someone would eventually come looking for me! * Miklos: Oh, so the lady doesn't belong to this congregation? * Woman: Dear God, no! I've been held for ages. * Miklos: Ah, okay. I'm just about to leave, so follow me and I'll give you a ride home. Miklos and the woman get in Alan's car and leave. During the ride, they have a chit chat: *'Miklos': So, who are you? Why were in these men's basement? * Jenni: I'm Jenni Taylor. Y'know, the actress? * Miklos: Um.. Sorry, never heard. * Jenni: Oh, well.. It's alright.. I'm not a big Vinewood star or anything. Yet, at least. * Miklos: Uh huh, let's focus on the basement now. * Jenni: Yeah, so I was just strolling around the Rockford one night, when I noticed some creepy looking guys following me. Well, I get to my apartment as soon as possible, but right at my doorstep I get knocked out. The next thing I know is that I'm being held hostage in some guy's cellar. * Miklos: What did they want from you? * Jenni: I have no idea. I don't speak spanish, or portuguese or whatever. I don't even know did they demand ransom or anything.. * Miklos: Yeah, well, I haven't heard of your disappearance. You couldn't have been there for long. * Jenni: It felt like I was... Hey, wait wait wait, you can't take me to my house! What if they come looking for me!? * Miklos: You could come to my house. * Jenni: Oh yeah? Spend time in an apartment of some guy I JUST MET? I don't think so. * Miklos: Where are you gonna be then? * Jenni: Duh, I'm an actress. I can get a room in hotel... But wait.. What if they're following me? They could try take me again....... Um... ALRIGHT. Take me to your stupid house... * Miklos: By the way, my name is Miklos. Miklos Lipton. * Jenni: Whatever. At Thomas' apartment: * Miklos: It's that house over there. I've got to take this car to its owner, but my cousin's there. He'll keep you company. * Jenni: Ugh.. Hope he ain't a creep. * Miklos: Oh no, he's a nice guy. I'll be back soon. * Jenni: Okay, but don't think I'm gonna be here for long. * Miklos: You're the one being hunted by a violent street gang. You stay as long as you want. Miklos takes the car back to Alan's garage and the mission is passed. Rewards *None Objectives *Go and obtain Alan's car from El Burro Heights * Get in the house * Defeat all enemies * Get to the basement * Go to the garage * Get in the car * Take Jenni to Thomas' apartment * Take the car back to Alan's residence Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 7:00 * 'Unmarked '- Finish with minimum damage on health and armor * 'Headshots '- Kill 6 enemies via headshot Category:Missions in King of The Hill